


Five Ways We Needed Each Other

by tsukkuyomi



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: But Tommy's like seventeen, Five Ways, M/M, NSFW, SHUSH, So eeeeeh, enjoy, older man and younger man, so technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkuyomi/pseuds/tsukkuyomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fives times a certain couple who shall remain nameless, despite all odds and stubbornness, needed each other and were not left wanting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways We Needed Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> (This was for a drabble prompt by the great and powerful (and troublesome) noblereason. I love her XD And this is one of our ships. Sooooooo I guess teeeechnically it belongs in her collection XD Which I had nothing to do with *coughcoughgoreadthosestoriescoughcough* Wow I must be getting sick XD Anyway enjoy!~)

Time One:

The night was long but this was normal for this time of year; winter always brought longer nights along with all the cold and occasional snow. The cold was what had Tommy Oliver, martial artist, high school student, Green Power Ranger, tonight; under normal circumstances even he wouldn't be crazy enough to wander around in the cold on a night like this. Not even training was worth nearly getting pneumonia and that was exactly what he was on the road to if he kept having to stand out here in the cold like this.

But he hoped at least it was worth it; he was supposed to be meeting up with a certain someone, though for what reason that was for he didn't know because that certain someone sure as hell didn't think to tell him beforehand what he was there for, but he had been there for an hour now, standing in the park in Angel Grove, waiting around for that person to show up and Tommy's toes were starting to hurt. And he was pretty sure he didn't have fingers or a nose anymore; the boy tried to bury himself in the thick green scarf he worse, bundling up further into himself and trying not to freeze to death. Part of him was really contemplating hitting the other person when they finally show up, or yelling at them, or just storming off now and not talking to them for a while because surely that would teach them a lesson. But another part of him wondered if he could even move at this point because he was pretty sure the only reason he was still alive at this point was because he was conserving all the heat and energy he could by standing in place.

A shiver ran through him though and Tommy ended up sneezing, causing his whole body to tense and untense; the movement caused more cold to penetrate and he shivered more, feeling miserable. For all of a second; then suddenly he felt something wrap around him and a sudden and comforting warmth. He blinked and looked over his shoulder to see Merrick standing there, the wolf warrior currently having wrapped himself around the other Ranger, trying to keep him warm. Despite this kindness though Tommy frowned and grumbled, “Took you long enough.”

“I was held up by Cole; he figured he would try fighting me again,” Merrick said, burying his face in Tommy's neck, “I apologize for letting you get so cold.”

“Yeah well whatever,” Tommy said, normally the type to throw Merrick off but he was too cold for that; he let himself melt into the warmth of the man, enjoying it, “So what did you call me here for?”

“I wanted to see you,” Merrick said then smiled, “But let us go; Turtle Cove should be warmer, and less snowy.”

More grumbles but Tommy let Merrick lead him off, staying ever close to the moving warmth; he wondered how Merrick managed to stay so warm but then decided maybe it didn't really matter.

(Need one: warmth)

 

Time Two:

Merrick did not like this, not at all. He did not know what 'this' was but he had the feeling he really didn't like it; glaring at it he circled it like a wolf circling prey and bared his teeth, growling. It did not respond, did not move; he got closer and poked it and it did nothing. It didn't even make noise but he knew he seriously did not like it and he wanted it gone from his room; but Willie had brought it in and told Merrick he needed to use it because things were getting out of hand and then left and now Merrick was left with it and did not know what to do with it. So like any smart person, and Merrick was very smart, he called up someone he knew would know what it was, what it was for, and would hopefully help him out, probably with more than a little teasing but sacrifices have to be made sometimes for the betterment of all.

When Tommy finally arrived what he was faced with made the boy stop for a moment and just stare. He did not know what to say, or rather if he should say anything because chances were he would get the stink eye or worse if he allowed himself be heard by the wolf man currently on the ground....growling....at a vacuum cleaner. Honestly though it was hilarious, beyond hilarious; he knew Merrick was wolfish and dog-like at times but honestly, who knew that extended to hating vacuums?

“Um Merrick?” Tommy said and the man in question raised his head to look at him; the look on his face made him unable to hold back some laughter as he went over, “Are you glaring at a vacuum cleaner?”

“That is what this thing is?” Merrick asked and Tommy started laughing again; Tommy heard him growl again but honestly he could not bring himself to care or worry or be threatened at all.

“Yeah, it is a vacuum, it's used for cleaning.” Tommy walked over and turned it on, the machine turning on with a loud whirr. The response Merrick had was probably the only more hilarious thing than seeing him glaring at it in the first pace; the wolf warrior, capable of fighting monsters without worrying, actually and literately jumped, getting onto the bed and staring at the vacuum like it was pure evil. Tommy smirked and moved closer, watching him actually inch back further and further away from him and the machine.  
This eventually escalated into Tommy chasing around Merrick with the vacuum, laughing as the man ran and kept yelling at Tommy to stop it, only to get more laughter as a response. It was a game, something along the lines of Tommy finally getting his revenge on someone he felt always messed with him, but in the end Tommy decided to have mercy, for some reason, and stop, letting Merrick calm. He still was smiling, on the edge of laughing as he tried to explain what it was and how it worked to the three thousand year old.

(Need two: Modern technology)

 

Time Three:

This was one of those times that were likely to go down in history as “Events Tommy Oliver Says Never Happened.” There were not a lot and of course none of them were known or spoken about because, once more, Tommy would not say they ever happened. One time is known to involve glue, scissors, and his beautiful hair, but once more details were foggy on the full extent of what happened that day.

But this was known, even if he wished it wasn't; it started with sparring. Tommy and Merrick were doing their usual session, Merrick keeping Tommy at bay as if it was nothing and Tommy getting frustrated but dealing best he could. It was by the third throw to the ground and fourth kick to the back, painful as both were, that Tommy started thinking maybe he should get some training from the older man that didn't involve being beaten badly and into the floor. Traditionally training involved, including the beatings, some actual instruction; Merrick could probably show him some actually cool moves now that he thought about it. But asking was the problem; Tommy wasn't really the type to just ask for help, ever, and especially not from Merrick who he often felt picked on and taunted him a lot. He knew deep down some of that was paranoia but it didn't change that he didn't like asking for help. Or even just for some instruction as it was now.

The boy instead got up, being as stubborn as always and watched Merrick smirk and chuckle, taking on an easy enough stance, waiting for Tommy's next move. He always seemed to be doing, waiting, watching, being sort of annoying in how he just acted like this whole thing was a game to him, nothing even serious. Tommy frowned and attacked again but found himself caught again and pinned down, the older man holding him and a soft sigh followed. “Now Tommy, how many times do I have to do this until you learn?”  
“I will bring you down Merrick,” Tommy said nearly growling before stopping himself and realizing that that would be too much like Merrick.  
The warrior laughed then let go of him, standing and offering a hand to him, “Come on, let's try a slightly different tactic.”

The look Tommy gave him was pure distrust but all Merrick did was smile at him and chuckle and ultimately the boy took his hand, letting him help him to his feet. “What tactic?”  
“Just copy what I do,” Merrick said and let go of Tommy's hand, the boy none too pleased by the slight feeling of loss and loneliness that spun through him at that, before starting to demonstrate some movements. They were not normal martial arts, likely something from Animaria, Tommy was hesitant, just watching. Merrick stopped and raised an eyebrow at him before Tommy grumbled and tried to copy. His mistakes were met with light chuckles and gentle corrections, which were in turn met by mild blushing and more grumbling. Eventually though they both knew, he'd get it.

(Need three: Training)

 

Time Four:

It was far from a good thing. This weakness, even for a moment, a second, it was not good. If monsters attacked, if anything happened, he was sure that he would not be at his best and so would not be as useful as he could be, usually is, and that was something he did not like nor approve of. Merrick had to be able to be at his best to help his friends, protect them, protect Turtle Cove and the world.

Yet here it was, he was weak. In his slumber came images he would rather forget, dark memories that threatened to consume him. And Merrick was laid bare against the thoughts of his betrayal, his failure, the consequences of his actions, and it left him uncertain of himself and lost. He hated that feeling. Try as he might though, fighter he was, the memories kept hitting him and he felt guilty reliving his attack on the other ancient warriors, his attack on the Power Rangers, his kidnapping the princess, his continued attempts at destroying the city and the Rangers he would later call friends. He had been so bad, he didn't know why anyone thought he was good, especially when his own leader seemed to hate him, wish him gone for good.

But obviously at least one person did because the memories and dreams soon faded, always faded, when he felt someone call out to him and someone holding him. And the weakness continued as he reached out, still mostly asleep, to grasp that warmth and pull it closer, revel in it. He thought of it as light and it was for him; opening his eyes he saw Tommy, looking quite concerned over him, and Merrick just stared at him as the boy spoke, “Merrick, what's wrong? You were sweating and whining and acting all weird in your sleep.”

The ancient warrior blinked and then smiled weakly and nuzzled close, pulled close, trying to hear Tommy's heartbeat. The boy was alive, somehow that was soothing. “I am fine Tommy, do not worry. I will be fine.” As long as you are here, were the unspoken words in that sentence.

Tommy seemed even more confused by this but shrugged, or seemed to, and hugged Merrick. It was peace for him though, this; Merrick did not expect nor did he to a degree believe he deserved such peace but he did have it with Tommy. It was good though, very good, and Merrick felt his strength returning, felt his mind restoring itself; it was odd how much good a touch, a simple presence could have but there it was. Tommy healed him and though Merrick did not quite tell him that aloud, he did hope the boy realized how much he mattered and affected the old warrior.

(Need Four: Nightmares)

Time Five:

Neither remembered how it started or how they got from checking in on Tommy's cats, currently housed at Merrick's house, to in the bedroom, all over each other. Merrick was making a very conscious effort not to rip apart Tommy's clothes, though his hands pulled at and removed them impatiently, quickly, his teeth going at Tommy's neck, his skin, his collarbone and down hungrily. Growls escaped Merrick, feral and needy; moans slipped out of Tommy, strained but noticeably wanting.

As it normally was and Tommy disliked being the submissive in this whole thing yet somehow, in the heat of things, with Merrick's more experienced hands exploring every part of his body, teeth biting and nipping at his skin, making him whine, making him moan, making him have to think about not begging, not giving in, being submissive for a second was not terrible, was not bad. It was not as if Merrick took full advantage of him; though hungry and lustful there was care in his movements. He did not do anything that Tommy did not like. He did not move in any way that would leave the younger Ranger upset or angry with him; calculation even now, even when overtaken by his own wants and needs, maybe that frustrated Tommy more. Because while his body responded on it's own, asked for every touch, arched and shivered all on it's own to each thing that Merrick did, to each bite and kiss and lick, and he had to force himself not to beg for more, Merrick seemed to have such perfect control over himself. That bothered Tommy the most.

Though untrue. Merrick was no less uncontrolled in truth, no less reacting by instinct, by need and want, than Tommy was; while yes he could keep in mind every thing he knew that would make Tommy unhappy, every little aspect before that had troubled his tiger cub, this too was being tended to by instinct. The instinct to please, to keep Tommy there, to be able to continue; each good response told the wolf to continue, each bad told the man to pull back. And the more good there was the more he found himself pawing at Tommy, pulling at his jeans to remove them, getting his boxers off him, growling low in that predatory way of his as he stroked and rubbed, wrapped his hand around and pumped and watched the way Tommy's body jumped to attention, the way he arched and let out a strained whimper and a cry of Merrick's name. No smirk came, no words from the wolf man, and he licked his lips before he licked Tommy, feeling him twitch under his tongue; more noises, more whimpers and whines and moans. He wondered how Tommy would sound growling, what kind of wolf his lover would be; his brain answered no less an alpha than him, his stubborn fighter, his tough Tommy. Tommy was no obedient beta; he never could be.

As he licked, and ultimately sucked some, he found himself needing to restrain Tommy a bit, his hands forcing the boy to stay down in response to his attempts to bucking his hips, trying to get more. Merrick did not move at any speed but his own but Tommy's requests, coated in more whines, and finally a beg, did not fall on deaf ears. He would not leave him unsatisfied and he did not plan for this to be the end of anything yet; taking more he growled around him, letting the vibrations get to Tommy more, listened to his rewards for his good work.

Teasing did not cross his mind and actually continuing foreplay was not his intention; even this was not to continue. Quickly enough, and after enough play to him, before Tommy could even get his release, for now, Merrick pulled away, licked his lips, and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept so close at hand by his bed. It was handy for things such as this and even more so to make sure that every bit of this, every minute was enjoyable.

Tommy knew what that meant and though it was still weird, beyond weird, to him, the need was too much. He wanted more, he yearned for it, and for once did not complain, did not comment negatively as Merrick opened the bottle, got between Tommy's legs, and started to massage some of the lubricant into his entrance. Even just that, with the strange warmth that the substance had and brought with it, made the hairs on the back of Tommy's neck stand on edge, in a good way, and a light moan escape him; it would be nothing compared to what lay ahead but no reason not to enjoy it at least.

Merrick spent only as much time as he needed to to make sure Tommy would be as prepared as possible, to prevent as much discomfort as he could; the wolf did not wish for his Tommy to be unhappy, the man did not want to see his beloved hurt. After coating his own aching member in the same slick warm lube, all the better to move within Tommy with, he moved to finally take Tommy.

The moment it happened brought electricity, as it always did; a gasp from Tommy, a growl from Merrick, and it had happened. But was not over with; the first thrust in was slow and deliberate, calculating and careful. Tommy's hands found their way to Merrick and gripped his shoulders; Merrick's lips found their way to Tommy's and set upon them passionately. The next few movements, in and out but not entirely out, too were slow but only to make sure everything would be fine; after both were assured they were, and Tommy was comfortable and Merrick was pleased, the real fun begun.

No wolf goes slow forever when they play and Merrick was no exception; it took only a few minutes for him to have his pace to an acceptable speed, not so fast that this could only be called something as vulgar as “fucking” but not so slow as to call this ridiculous. He went in deep and fast, one hand soon finding it's way back to Tommy and pumping him some more, making sure to finish what he had started. The kiss was broken, messy and out of a necessity to make more noise than could be allowed in the kiss; Merrick bit at Tommy's throat again and listened to him moan, leaving marks, red and visible and that he knew Tommy would yell at him for later because last thing he wanted was to have his friends see him marked up like that. But Merrick liked marking him up and it was one of the few things he did for himself.

The pace continued, both moved and moaned and murmured about each other, about this, about wanting this, about wanting each other; Merrick growled that he loved Tommy, Tommy responded that he cared for Merrick too, his own way of saying he loved the wolf man even if he wouldn't say it exactly. Not yet. Seconds passed, connected, needy, and finally at the same time climax was reached and bliss was found. Merrick, in his usual way, howled in his release, throwing back his head; Tommy never got over how wolfish he really was.

Then finally they collapsed, against each other; Merrick pulled out and Tommy panted, exhausted, embarrassed, but did not resist when the wolf ranger pulled him to him, when he was moved to be held against the other man's sweaty body in an embrace, loving in every way. Merrick loved to cuddle after sex, he always did, and Tommy could not complain. Because he was tired. Because there was no trying to complain with a wolf like Merrick. Because he actually liked the sweet contact afterwards. And he closed his eyes, snuggled close and both fell asleep.

(Need Five: Release)


End file.
